We're not Perfect, We're Family
by charli220
Summary: Blaine is 25 and a single father. He never thought his life would get to this point, but it did. So what happens when Blaine meets the utterly stunning and slightly baffling Kurt Hummel, who just happens to be on the way to becoming an international pop sensation. Will it change his life for the better? Or will it all come crashing right back down? (Re-Uploaded :D Please review :D)
1. Just Another Monday

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Okay, So I know this one was posted before but it all got deleted :( But hey! I found it! So I thought I'd upload it because this one is close to finished and I am working on al my other stories as we speak. So please review and let me know what you think :D :D**_

" Daddy! The pans on fire again!"

Those were the six words that really captured the epitome that was Blaine Andersons life.

He stumbled from the bathroom, half of his tanned yet tired face covered in shaving foam, the other half freshly shaven and now dripping blood onto the white tiles as Blaine moved from the sink toward the kitchen, his eyes blinking rapidly.

The sight that awaited him was definitely not something he'd planned on seeing this early on a Monday morning.

There, over by the stovetop sat a little girl with long black hair, her hazel eyes wide with excitement. She had her purple dressing gown wrapped around her little body, her feet cosy in her sheep slippers. Behind the little girl however, was a frying pan that appeared to be engulfed in flames.

"Holy crap!" Blaine cried as he dropped the razor on the floor before he raced over to the counter, grabbing the little girl around the waist. He turned around and placed her on the floor out of the way before he grabbed the pan and steered it toward the sink, drowning it in water with a few turns of the tap.

"What have I told you about cooking when I'm not around?" Blaine cried as he grabbed the tea towel and batted the air, attempting to get rid of the smell of smoke that hung in the room. The little girl shuffled on her feet and bit her lower lip.

"To not too" the girl whispered and Blaine sighed, looking at the little girl.

"Exactly." He knelt down in front of her and moved the hair out of her face.

"So why were you?" he asked and the girl blinked.

"I was making you pancakes" she smiled weakly and Blaine chuckled, placing his lips to her tanned forehead.

"Thank you sweetie." He took a deep breath and stood up, looking around the kitchen. There was pancake batter everywhere, bowls and cups overturned, spoons laying all over the top of the counter.

"I was gone for ten minutes?" he asked in disbelief as the little girl hurried over towards the stools, climbing up onto one, seating herself upright before she spoke.

"It's 8:15 Daddy" she smiled and Blaine glanced up at the crooked clock hanging on the wall.

"Balls" he hissed, spinning around on his heel, picking up the dropped razor and hurrying back to the bathroom. He dropped the razor in a cup and squeezed a tremendous amount of hair gel into his hands and ran it through his curls. He wiped his hands on a towel before he hurried back into the kitchen and picked up his daughter, throwing her gently over his shoulder, the girl giggling as they raced through the apartment toward her room. Blaine dropped her carefully onto the bed and folded his arms.

"What are we wearing today?" he asked and the little girl shook her head.

"I don't know!" she cried and Blaine frowned.

"Really? So… we aren't going to wear the lovely new dress mummy bought?" he asked, holding up the little blue satin dress n front of the girl. She folded her arms across her chest and scrunched up her nose.

"It smells funny."

"Its called channel number 5." Blaine sighed and placed the dress on the girl's bed.

"I'll be back in five, and I want you dressed so I can do your hair. Understood?" Blaine asked and the girl nodded.

"Deal."

"Good" Blaine turned on his heel and made to leave, the girl shouting out.

"Daddy!"

"Yes Ava?" he asked and the girl giggled.

"You have stuff on your face" she grinned and Blaine felt his cheek, shaving foam touching his fingers.

"Of course" he nodded and left the room, his heart hammering against his chest. Could he be anymore late? The answer was yes, yes he could.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Blaine had his work pants and shirt on, his coat and bag on as well, his daughter in his arms, racing down the stairs.

"Daddy, you didn't lock the door" Ava cried, Blaine spinning around and jumping back up the stairs, missing two at a time, the little girl laughing in his arms.

"Anderson! Where's my rent?" a voice cried from down the hall as Blaine locked the old green door, his eyes closing for a moment.

"After work Mr Stevens!" he called, hurrying back down the stairs, Ava playing with his hair.

"It's sticky" she noted as they flew out of the door and into the busy street, Blaine trying to catch his breath as he dodged in and out of people on their way to work.

"That's the point honey" he answered as they hurried down the pathway, Ava wrapping her arms around her fathers neck.

"We need a car"

"We need to get you to school, that's what we need" Blaine answered as he ran across the road, the girl laughing as the breeze played with her hair.

"But if we had a car Daddy, we'd be there faster" she pointed out and Blaine rolled his eyes at his daughter. For a six year old she knew too much for his liking.

"Well take that up with your mother"

"She never visits anymore" Ava sighed and Blaine came to a stop, people cursing as they moved around the pair. Blaine knelt down in front of his daughter and placed a hand to her soft cheek.

"She's just busy sweetie. She'll be here in a few weeks for your birthday, you know that" Blaine smiled and Ava shrugged.

"Jimmy Lenard's says that she never visits, because she doesn't love me anymore" Ava sighed and Blaine felt his heart split right down the middle

THAT LITTLE SHIT! JIMMY FUCKING LENARD! I WILL KILL THAT FREAKING KID! LITTLE SHIT!

"Sweetie, your mother loves you more than anything else in the world. Jimmy Lenard's is an idiot. Don't listen to him" Blaine kissed her forehead and picked her up, the girl hugging him as they walked.

* * *

They reached the school and Blaine set her down on the floor, kissing the top of her head as she hurried off towards the classroom with the other kids that had swarmed through the gates.

"I'll see you at 3!" Blaine cried and the little girl waved to him before she hurried inside, Blaine sighing as he watched her go. That was his little girl. She already seemed so mature for her age. He huffed and turned around, walking right into a woman with an abnormally large smile, her eyes looking at if they were about to pop out of her skull at any moment. Blaine leant back and gave a small smile.

"Hello! You must be Mr Anderson!" the woman beamed and Blaine nodded, shaking her extended hand.

"I'm Helena Rigby! Head mom of the mom club here at Francis Gregory Elementary school" she shook Blaine's hand roughly and he nodded.

"It nice to meet you, I do have to go…"

"Oh, sorry I must be keeping you! It would be lovely to see you at the mothers meeting. We meet every Tuesday afternoon at 5 and just have some coffee and cake and chat a little. Feel free to bring Ava; she's a lovely little girl. So pretty, just like her Daddy" Helena ran her hand over Blaine's arm and he swallowed, moving around her, waving his case in the air.

"I'll try and make it! Nice meeting you!" he cried as he raced away, his eyes wide in fear.

"Crazy woman" he murmured under his breath, walking at a fast pace down the road. He walked for a moment before he grabbed out his phone, dialling a number he'd known since his second day of his freshmen year. It rung for a few seconds before a female voice answered.

"You have five minutes and I'm hanging up" the voice sighed, Blaine not batting an eyelash at the attitude.

"Nice to hear you too Santana." He sighed, dodging around people as the woman on the phone sighed.

"What do you want Blaine?" she mused and Blaine sighed.

"I want to know when you're planning on calling up your daughter. You know, the one you gave birth too six years ago? The one who you've seemingly forgotten about" Blaine spat and Santana swallowed before she answered.

"I called last week, I'm busy Blaine, and you know that. Don't preach to me about being a good parent…"

"I'm raising her by my self Santana! We agreed we would both be there for her! It's been a month since you've actually bothered to come and see her…"

"For good reasons!"

"Attending events with your supermodel girlfriend isn't a good reason." Blaine sighed and he heard Santana whisper something in Spanish under her breath.

"Fine. I'll call tonight after I've finished dinner with Brit's family. That good enough for you?" she asked and Blaine crossed the road quickly, hurrying into a familiar building.

" She has bed at 7:30" Blaine swallowed and Santana swore.

"Lighten up Blaine. You used to be fun. I'll call don't worry. And I'll be there for my little angels birthday don't you worry. Me and Brit already have her present…"

"You're bringing Brittany?" Blaine asked as he wondered into the elevator, a young woman already in there. He gave her a small nod as Santana carried on talking.

"Of course. She's my girlfriend Blaine, and Ava loves her. Look, I'll be there and it will be great and then we can discuss all the times that I'll be seeing her then, okay? Right now… I'm a little busy." Santana sighed and Blaine paused for a moment. He could hear moving in the background and a slight giggle.

"Santana… what the… Santana! Seriously!" he cried and the woman beside him pressed herself against the wall, as far away from his as possible.

"What Blaine?" Santana cried, her breathing a little deeper.

"Are you… you aren't… oh my god… Stop having sex while I'm on the phone!" Blaine cried and the woman beside him gasping, Blaine's cheeks turning red as Santana laughed.

"Live a little Hobbit. I'll call you tonight. I'd let Brit say bye but she's a little busy right now." Santana giggled and Blaine snorted.

"Oh, how lovely." He hung up and huffed, looking to his right where the woman stood, a look of sheer shock on her features.

"Sorry, just the mother of my child… with her girlfriend… we're not married… she's a lesbian…. Shut up Blaine" Blaine swallowed and let his cheeks flush a brilliant red as the elevator doors opened, the woman hurrying out as fast as she good.

"Fucking wonderful. Could my day get any worse?"

* * *

Blaine let his head fall onto the desk in front of him as his assistant stood there in her high heels, her eyes wide.

"Mr Anderson… Do you need me to get you another coffee?" she asked and Blaine raised his hand to silence her.

"No, what I need is for you to get me some people… who don't argue every time I press the record button." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as the pair in the sound proof room continued to scream at each other. Blaine let his finger slide over the button and he pressed it hard, his voice echoing inside the room.

"We are going to do this one more time. And for the love of all things holy, do not scream at each other, or I will hit you both with my French roll!" Blaine cried and the two looked at him, their eyes un impressed.

The woman in the booth slipped her headphones back on her head and rolled her eyes, the man doing the same.

"Good. From the top in five, four, three…" Blaine trailed off and hit play

They pair began to harmonise and Blaine watched as their eyes were dead set on their lyrics, neither one daring to look at the other. The man began to sing and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hey baby wont you look my way, I could be your new addiction"

The woman had her eyes on her lyrics as she sung the next line.

"Hey baby what you gotta say? All your giving me is fiction" she sung pitch perfect but Blaine hit stop, the pair looking up at him angrily.

"What did we do wrong now!" the woman cried and Blaine got up out of his chair and raced down into the booth, the pair glaring at him.

"You don't have any emotion" Blaine sighed and the man choked.

"Excuse me? I have plenty of emotion…"

"Not with each other you don't. I didn't make this song for you because you have a nice voice Mathew. It's because I know you have emotion. So do you Cassie. Now, face each other, watch each other. Have some freaking fun people!" Blaine cried, moving all the equipment so the pair were now facing each other. They folded their arms as Blaine made his way back to his chair and hit play.

"Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction" Mathew gave a small smile and Cassie gave a small smirk.

"Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction"

The pair were now smiling as they carried on singing, Blaine grinning from ear to ear as he watched them work. His assistant wondered back into the room.

"I have Simon on the phone. What do you want me to tell him?" she asked and Blaine smiled at her.

"Tell him we have a new hit ready for him right away" Blaine grinned. Finally something in his day was going right.

* * *

"Mr Anderson, I'm just reminding you that you have that new opening of the museum on Thursday night at 6pm" Amanda smiled as she passed Blaine, his eyes wide with shock.

"Crap! I forgot about that! I don't have anyone to look after Ava…"

"All sorted. Miss Berry already called and volunteered taking her for the night. I'll have a car pick you up at 5:45 sharp" Amanda nodded and Blaine smiled.

"Amanda, you are the best assistant I've ever hired" he kissed her cheek and the woman blushed.

"Oh, and I have a guest list on your desk, which includes some potential clients. There will be some new stars there too, Samantha Jade is flying in from Australia for the event and a chance to talk with you about potential song writing, Guy Sebastian, and three fresh new faces; Aristotle Harwood, Kurt Hummel and Yasmine Song" Amanda nodded and Blaine shrugged. He'd heard of all the names that had just been recited to him, yet never met them in person, which was going to be interesting.

"Wonderful. I hope some of them are at least worth a conversation with, most however, turn out to be incredibly boring." Blaine rolled his eyes and Amanda nodded.

"It appears so. Your lunch is on your desk" She smiled before she wondered away, Blaine sighing. He didn't like going to formal events. The people were always so stuck up, and it was not the ideal place to meet potential dates. Guess he was going back to dating sites.

* * *

"Rachel said we can watch a movie together" Ava smiled as she let out a small yawn, the phone held tight in her little hands as she snuggled up beside her Dad. Blaine felt about ready to scream. It was 8:30 and Santana still hadn't called, and his daughter was finding it hard to stay awake.

" That sounds great sweetheart, but I think it's time for bed." Blaine sighed and Ava sat up, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"I'm not tired Daddy"

"What did I tell you about lying?"

"But Daddy…"

"Ava. Bed time" Blaine said firmly and Ava handed him the phone before she kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Is mummy too busy for me?" she asked quietly and Blaine held her close, closing his eyes. He sat her on his lap and moved the hair out of her eyes.

" Mummy has work sweetie, but she isn't too busy to come and see you for your birthday. I called her today and she said she will definitely be here, and so will Brittany" Blaine smiled as his daughter grinned.

"That's good. I like her"

"I know you do" Blaine sighed and Ava hopped off his lap and stretched.

"We should get a puppy Daddy" she smiled and Blaine laughed.

"No way. No puppies. Maybe a fish" he smiled and Ava smiled.

"I'll call him Milo" she grinned and Blaine frowned.

"Will he be a brown fish?"

"A brown puppy" Ava smiled before she hurried off to her room, Blaine chuckling lightly to himself. In that moment he had no idea why he worried about his daughter, but then it hit him. She was his little girl, and she was growing up far too fast. He was losing his little angel, and he just couldn't lose one more person he loved. He stretched and stood up, taking the phone with him. He wondered into Ava's room and she was already fast asleep, her little arms curled around the pink teddy Santana had sent over last week. He leant down and kissed her cheek before he flicked off the light, the phone starting to ring in his hand. He pressed the answer button as he closed the door.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I couldn't get out of the meeting I had, and people are just so damn slow moving out of my way and…"

"You're late again Santana. She's asleep." Blaine sighed and he heard Santana swear.

"I tried Blaine…"

"Trying isn't good enough. She asked me today if you were too busy for her, and that some boy in her class told her that you don't love her anymore. I'm running out of excuses for you Santana, and honestly, I can't be bothered lying for you. Have a nice night" and with that he hung up the phone and through it on the couch. It rung again and Blaine ignored it, walking towards his room, closing the door quietly. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, the phone fading away as he fell to sleep, savouring this small moment of bliss before his alarm would wake him up, and he would once again be hit with the troubles on Tuesday, for which he was more than happy to wait.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :D Please read and review :DDDD


	2. First sight, First Dance

_**WOW!**_

_**Thank you all so so soooo much for the follows and favourites and reviews :D It's amazing to see this story getting so much love, and I hope there's still more to come ":D Not long til season5 now, OMG YES! KLAINE TIME! But anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, review and let me know ;)**_**_  
_**

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful for Blaine, apart from the fact that he was called into the principal's office on Thursday for a small talk.

As Blaine sat in the plastic chair, his nose wrinkling at the smell of cheap perfume and tacos, he began to wonder why he was here. Had Ava done something wrong? Was she in trouble? Was she going to be expelled? Blaine swallowed as the principal walked in, her dress a little to revealing to be appropriate. She sat down and flashed Blaine a smile.

"Mr Anderson. It's so nice to meet you" she held out her hand and Blaine shook it, his hand shaking slightly.

"No need to be nervous. This is a good visit, I promise" she smiled and Blaine's eyes focused on the name card in front of him.

Principal Stevens

"Mrs Stevens…"

"Oh no, its Miss" she winked and Blaine frowned as he continued, shuffling in his seat.

"Miss Stevens, Why exactly am I hear?" he asked and the principal smiled.

" Mr Anderson, it's come to my attention lately that Ava seems to be…. A little distracted in class time." She sighed and Blaine sat up a little straighter.

"Distracted?" he mused and the Principal sat back in her chair.

"Distracted. She tends to wonder off topic and she starts to talk about some magic wishing rock she has?" Principal Stevens frowned and Blaine smiled.

"Ah yes. It's something I gave her when she was younger. It's just a rock." Blaine smiled and the Principal frowned.

"Yes, but Ava seems to think that this rock will make her Mummy love her, as she claims." The principal stated and Blaine felt the blood rush from his face, his heart starting to break all over again.

"She said that?"

"Oh yes. Repeatedly. Now Mr Anderson, I'm not sure what your home life is like…"

"Our home life is fine" Blaine said a little to quickly, Principal Stevens raising an eyebrow.

"Is Ava's mother present in her life?" she asked and Blaine swallowed.

"Yes. And she loves Ava very much."

"Are you two separated?"

"We were never together" Blaine sighed and the principal nodded.

"I see. Mr Anderson, I think maybe Ava needs to have a mother figure in her life, if her own mother isn't full filling those needs…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have the right to tell me about how to run my family. It's complicated, but Ava is perfectly fine." Blaine snapped and Principal Stevens coughed.

"And what would be your definition of fine, Mr Anderson?" she asked and Blaine stood up, his eyes narrowed.

"" I am a respectable man Miss Stevens, with a steady income. Yes, it's true that Ava's mother can be absent from her life at times but that doesn't matter. I have raised my daughter since I was 18years old and I do not need your help in doing so. Now if that is all I'd like to take my daughter home." Blaine snapped and the woman nodded her head.

" Of course" She replied simply and with that Blaine left the room, his hands still shaking. God he needed a drink.

* * *

"I saw a puppy today" Ava said shyly as she sipped her chocolate milkshake as she sat across from her father, her legs kicking gently at the air. Blaine gave a small frown as he sipped his mocha.

" We'll aren't you lucky" he stated and Ava rolled her eyes.

" No."

" Ava. It's rude to roll your eyes, you know that." Blaine sighed and Ava shrugged her shoulders. She continued to drink and Blaine leant forward, his chin now resting on his arms.

"So little Miss Ava, How's school?" he mused and Ava smiled at him sweetly.

"I love it Daddy. There are so many things to do, but sometimes I don't like what we get taught" she swallowed and Blaine frowned slightly.

"And why is that honey?" he asked and Ava sighed dramatically, causing her father to chuckle lightly.

"Well, the other day, Miss Francis was talking about families." Ava began and Blaine could already tell this wasn't going to be good.

" And Ingrid was telling people how her parents were divorceded."

"Divorced sweetie."

"Yeah, divorced. And Miss Francis said that was ok, and some other kids were the same as Ingrid, but the others all had parents who were married. And when it came to me, I said that I live with my Daddy, and my Mummy visits me and calls me, but she doesn't live with me anymore, she lives with her girlfriend. And then Miss Francis asked if you and Mummy were divorced, and I told her no, you weren't married at all. You were just best friends who decided to have a baby together." Ava smiled and Blaine took her tiny hand in his own.

" And we love you so much Ava" he smiled and the girl nodded.

"I know Daddy, but today Matt asked me if I was getting a new Mummy, because if you had a girlfriend, she would be my Mummy, but I told him that you never have girlfriends. Only boyfriends." Ava said even quieter, Blaine still holding her hand.

"That's right sweetie."

"Daddy… what's...a fag?" she whispered, her eyes now a little wider. Blaine felt his throat tighten at the word as it made its way out of his daughter's mouth. He knew she would have to face this someday, but not at six years old.

"Did Matt say that?" he asked and Ava shook her head.

"No Jimmy did." Ava sighed and Blaine's hatred towards Jimmy Lenard grew about five feet.

"Of course. Sweetie, a… what Jimmy said is a bad word for people like me." Blaine sighed and Ava tilted her head to the side in confusion. They'd already had this talk with Ava, about how it was okay for anyone to love anyone, no matter their gender.

" You mean people with really curly hair?" she whispered and Blaine chuckled.

"No honey. For people who like people of the same gender. Remember?" he asked and Ava nodded.

"I thought it did, but I didn't want to believe him. You're not a bad person Daddy, and most of your boyfriends are nice too" Ava smiled and Blaine frowned.

"Most?"

"Jackson was a bit of a Weiner" Ava crinkled her nose up and Blaine wasn't sure whether to yell or laugh. Instead he leant closer to her and tapped her nose.

"He was wasn't he?" he giggled and Ava did the same.

" I love you Daddy" she smiled and Blaine smiled back.

"I love you to Ava bug."

"Can I get a puppy now?"

"No!"

* * *

That night Blaine found himself standing in a crowded room full of people dressed in elegant clothing, a champagne glass in his hand. He took a large gulp and licked his lips, his mind flipping over the events that had happened before he arrived. He'd given Rachel a lecture on bed times for his daughter, and a healthy dinner for her. Rachel had also given him a lecture on how to have fun at the opening, and Blaine had taken her advice by downing at least three glasses of champagne in the first hour alone. It was now 7 pm and dinner had gone swell. They had been served a buffet, Blaine somehow managing to drop chicken pasta all over his jacket, so now he was just dressed in his white shirt, blue tie and dress pants, his hair slightly messy as people danced around him, talking and laughing with one another. Blaine had made small talk with people, a few recognising him from a year or two ago, asking how Ava was and so on so forth.

Blaine was in his right mind to leave, he didn't really have to be here did he? He took another sip of his champagne and he looked around the room, hopefully for the last time that night, just to check he hadn't left anybody out. He scanned the room and his eyes paused on a figure he didn't recognise that now stood at the other side of the room from him.

The man was dressed in a black tuxedo that was obviously fitted for him specifically. He was tall and slim, one hand resting on his side, long fingers gently tapping a constant rhythm on his hip, the other hand holding a champagne glass.

His hair was chestnut and styled up, Blaine tilting his head slightly to the side as the man turned around, Blaine taking in a small breath.

He was absolutely stunning.

His skin was flawless and pale, like a china doll, his cheekbones high, lips peach coloured and pursed slightly. His eyes were an odd colour, Blaine couldn't put a name to them, but they were beautiful. Blaine was simply admiring the strange colour when he came to the realisation that the lovely eyes were now fixed on him. The pursed lips turned up into a small smile, one delicate eyebrow raised in question for the slightest moment before the young man turned away again, Blaine letting out a deep breath. He was about to turn and run, most likely home, when the man placed his glass down on a table, nodded his head at someone, and began to make his way through the crowd towards Blaine.

"Shit" Blaine muttered, looking around for somewhere to place his glass as the man continued to walk forward, stopping when he was in front of Blaine, the small smile still present on his lips.

"Blaine Anderson isn't it?" the man asked, his voice higher than Blaine would have imagined, yet it was still angelic. Blaine nodded his head and reached out his hand, shaking the man's. His skin was surprisingly soft, Blaine clearing his throat.

"Indeed it is. I'm so sorry but I have no idea what your name might be." Blaine smiled weakly and the man grinned.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I've heard so much about you from Casse, apparently you work magic in the studio" Kurt smiled and Blaine could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

" I wouldn't say magic, but it is quite wonderful" Blaine winked and he had no idea why. Kurt folded his arms across his chest and put his weight to one side, looking Blaine up and down.

"I see you happen to be missing your jacket. The chicken pasta get to you?" he asked and Blaine nodded.

"You caught me"

"Me too" Kurt opened the inside of his jacket, revealing the small smudge of sauce that was now there. Blaine chuckled lightly and Kurt took two champagne glasses off the tray that was now passing the pair, handing one to Blaine.

"Blaine, is it okay if I call you Blaine?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, watching as Kurt took a small sip before he spoke again.

"So Blaine. I don't now if you heard, but my manager was hoping to talk to you sometime in the next few weeks about possibly fitting me in for a recording session or two for my new album." Kurt began and Blaine went to reply when Kurt carried on talking.

"But that's all I've been talking about all night, so… What do you prefer? Boxers or briefs?" Kurt asked and Blaine coughed.

"Well, that's… um… a little… why… boxers" Blaine nodded and Kurt laughed.

"You're the first one to actually answer!" Kurt cried and Blaine chuckled, taking a small sip from his glass.

"I usually answer anything after a few glasses of these" He smiled and Kurt bit his lip.

"So I suppose after this one, you'd be willing to dance?" Kurt asked and Blaine went to object, Kurt chugging down the rest of his champagne, smacking his lips together dramatically.

"Come on then" he winked and Blaine drank the rest of his drink quickly, rolling his sleeves up.

"Oh, rolling up the sleeves are we?" Kurt wagged his eyebrows and Blaine watched as he spun around other people, gesturing with a finger for Blaine to follow him, Blaine doing just that. People all around them were dancing by now, Blaine letting the smile stay firmly on his lips for the rest of the night.


	3. A Night of Bliss

It was about 12am when Blaine and Kurt stumbled together into Blaine's apartment, the pair laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Well, I must say Mr Anderson, you can hold your liquor." Kurt grinned and he sat down at Blaine's table, letting his head fall into his hands as Blaine wandered around the kitchen making coffee the best he could. The pair had spent the past 5 hours together, talking and drinking, and by now Blaine felt like he'd known Kurt his whole life. He poured the coffee and handed one to Kurt, sitting down beside him.

"As can you it appears. I'm surprised we're both still able to talk" Blaine took a sip of his coffee and let the warmth flood over him, Kurt doing the exact same.

"I know what you mean. Did I tell you that you're so easy to get along with?" Kurt asked, a smile on his lips. Blaine nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, about six times" he chuckled and Kurt placed his coffee down, turning his chair around so he was facing Blaine. He leant forward and grinned.

"You're super sexy" Kurt smiled sweetly and Blaine blinked.

"Thanks?" he swallowed and Kurt laughed.

"It's a compliment. I just thought you should know. You're, different than I thought you'd be too" Kurt mused and Blaine frowned.

"How so?"

"I thought you'd be… taller" Kurt grinned and Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt got to his feet.

"I should be getting home" he stretched and Blaine stood up quickly, walking him to the door.

"I suppose I'll get a call from your manager" he nodded and Kurt sighed.

"You should. Thank you for tonight Blaine, I had a good time. And thanks for the coffee" Kurt smiled and he leant forward and kissed Blaine's cheek, the shorter man pausing for a moment. He turned his head so his lips caught Kurt's, the taller man giving in instantly. Before either knew what was happening, Kurt was being pressed up against the door as Blaine's hands held him in place, his tongue exploring every inch of Kurt's wonderful mouth that it could.

He couldn't help himself, Kurt looked so inviting and so sexy, and Blaine just had to have him. He felt Kurt's arms wind around his neck, playing with his hair as they deepened the kiss. Blaine's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they managed to unbutton Kurt's shirt and discard it, as well as his own. Kurt pushed him back and licked his lips, looking at Blaine's wonderfully toned chest.

"Holy crap" he mumbled before he dived on Blaine again, wrapping his legs around the mans waist, their hips slamming into each other. They stumbled their way across the apartment and into Blaine's room, both collapsing onto the bed. Kurt lay on the soft covers as Blaine hovered over him, eyes exploring the wonder that was Kurt's body. His skin was as soft as silk, muscles exactly where muscles should be on a man, toned and lovely.

"So beautiful" Blaine whispered as he leaned down and began to trail little kisses over Kurt's collarbone, the man bucking his hips up in pleasure.

"I ... Oh god" Kurt breathed as Blaine's tongue licked its way gently down his chest, stopping to circle around one of Kurt's now hard nipples.

"Tell me what you need" Blaine whispered and Kurt found it hard to produce words.

" I ... Touch me..." Kurt bit his lip as Blaine's erection pressed into his through their pants, Blaine now grinning as he let his fingers slowly trail down Kurt's stomach, stopping when he reached his pants. He ran a hand over the bulge in Kurt's pants and began to slowly stroke, Kurt rocking his hips up into Blaine's hand.

" Touch me Blaine... Please..." Kurt breathed and Blaine slipped Kurt's pants off, along with his underwear and took quite along time to admire the man beneath him. Everything about him was absolutely stunning. He placed his lips to Kurt's once again as he let his hand take a firm hold of Kurt's hard cock, moving his hand up and down along its length, his tongue dancing with Kurt's as the man let out a loud moan. Blaine began to move his hand faster, this thumb running over the head of Kurt's cock, Kurt thrusting into Blaine's hand in pleasure.

Blaine removed him lips from Kurt's and began to bite gently down his neck, his hand moving at a steady pace now, Kurt closing his eyes as he ran his hands through Blaine's hair.

" Blaine, I'm close... I'm..." Kurt let out a loud moan as Blaine pumped faster, feeling Kurt let go completely in his hand. He felt Kurt relax beneath him, Blaine rolling over as Kurt flipped him, now sliding down so his head was near Blaine's hips.

" Try not to scream" he winked before he ducked down and took all of Blaine into his mouth. Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud, his hands gripping onto Kurt's hair as Kurt's tongue swirled around his hard cock, the feeling indescribable. Kurt moved up and down, hollowing out his cheeks, Blaine moaning loudly as he felt his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat repeatedly, his warm, wet mouth an absolute delight. Blaine also discovered that Kurt didn't appear to have a gag reflex. Kurt's tongue stroked eagerly along Blaine as Blaine's hands ran them selves through Kurt's hair, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Kurt, Holy Fuck!" Blaine cried as Kurt began to cup his hand around Blaine's balls, the man crying out in pleasure. Kurt kept on going for a few more moments before he released Blaine from his lips and slammed their mouths together, Blaine clawing his fingers into Kurt's back.

"Fuck… I… I need you…"Blaine breathed and Kurt smirked as he kissed at Blaine's neck, allowing his teeth to graze along Blaine's skin before he looked up and scanned Blaine's face.

"What do you need?" he whispered and Blaine bit his lip as Kurt's hand wandered down to Blaine's hard cock, stroking it far to gently.

"I need you… inside me…"Blaine kissed Kurt's neck hungrily and dragged Blaine closer to him, pulling him up so the back of his knees were resting on Kurt's shoulders.

"Anything you want" Kurt breathed as he reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, squirting some onto his fingers. Before Blaine could ask anything else Kurt was sliding one finger into Blaine, the man letting out a cry of pleasure.

"Shit!" he cried and Kurt kissed his knee's as he hooked his finger, the tip nudging a small nub inside of the Blaine, who's eyes proceeded to roll back into his had for a moment, giving an involuntary thrust upwards.

" You like that?" Kurt whispered and Blaine choked on his words.

"More… fuck more" he breathed and Kurt smiled as he slid another finger inside Blaine, the man pulling Kurt forward, kissing him full on the mouth, their tongues dancing together and Kurt continued to move his fingers in and out, Blaine pulling away, their foreheads still touching.

"I want you Kurt" Blaine breathed, small beads of sweat forming on his head, Kurt wiping them away sweetly. He grabbed a condom and slipped it on and gently pushed inside Blaine, feeling his walls move and tighten around him. Blaine's breathing began to stagger as he felt Kurt push all the way inside him, but it felt so right. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again, this time slower as he started to move in and out of Blaine, the man below him groaning into his mouth, running his hands though Kurt's wonderful hair.

"Faster" Blaine breathed and Kurt did just that. Their mouths continued to clash together as they sat a rhythm, neither remembering the last time they felt so comfortable in the arms of another. Blaine dug his heels into the small of Kurt back and Kurt began to move a little faster, hitting Blaine exactly right each time. They continued to move together as one, their mouths connected, limbs tangled, until Kurt let out a moan and pulled away from Blaine, the man holding onto Kurt tightly as they both came, Blaine relaxing as Kurt pulled out of him and threw away the condom, kissing Blaine again, gently this time, their noses touching.

"That was… wonderful" he smiled and Blaine let the smile form on his lips.

" My sentiments exactly" he grinned and Kurt giggled.

"You are such a nerd"

"I am not," Blaine laughed and Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's chest.

"Did we really just do that?" he asked and Blaine moved a lock of stray hair out of Kurt's now shining eyes.

"Yeah." He breathed and Kurt moved a little closer, brushing their lips together.

" I'm glad" he smiled and Blaine stifled a yawn as Kurt snuggled into him, closing his wonderful eyes. The last thing Blaine remembered before he fell to sleep was Kurt's fingers intertwining with his.

* * *

Kurt awoke to a rather loud knock on the door. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, Blaine fast asleep beside him. Kurt let himself smile as he hopped out of the comfy bed and slipped on some of Blaine's clothes before he wondered through the answer the door.

"I look a fucking mess," he mumbled before he unlocked the door, swinging it open to find a woman and a little girl standing there. The woman's brown eyes widened in wonder as the little girl pushed passed Kurt and spun around to face him once inside.

"Are you here with my Daddy?" she asked and Kurt gave a small gasp. Daddy? Blaine was a father? Oh sweet Jesus….

"Um… Yes. But he's asleep." Kurt spoke softly and the woman behind him also entered the apartment, a small smile on her lips.

" I'm Rachel Berry, Blaine's best friend. I was just dropping Ava back off… but I can drop her at school if you like. Make it easier on you" Rachel smiled and Kurt looked at the woman and nodded.

"If that's ok."

"Of course. Just tell Blaine if he doesn't pick Ava up for the dental appointment I'll kill him." Rachel smiled and Ava tilted her head curiously to the side, eyeing the man in front of her.

"Are you my magic rock wish?" she asked and Kurt blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"She's a little imaginative, don't worry about it" Rachel smiled as she picked Ava up, the little girl smiling.

"I like you more than Jackson already" she grinned and Rachel frowned.

"Look… umm…"

"Kurt."

"Kurt, I'll take Ava to school, and call Blaine later. It was nice meeting you" Rachel smiled and Ava nodded.

"Bye Kurt!" She waved before Rachel closed the door, leaving Kurt standing there, frozen. Boy did Blaine have a lot of explaining to do.

**_Ohhh XP Thank you all so much for reading and dont forget to Review :)_**


End file.
